<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Dead Robin by kryptonianmenace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410832">Just Another Dead Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace'>kryptonianmenace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Robin AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Batkids Age Reversal, Gen, Reverse Chronology, Reverse Robin AU, age reversal au, t for language, the death's aren't written in the fic but they are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's thoughts about Steph and Jason dying.</p><p>(An AU where the order of the Bat children is reversed, making Damian the oldest.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Robin AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/791646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Dead Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK SO. I feel y'all should know that my personal feelings are that if Steph can be counted in the Dead Robins Club with her fake death, Dick and Tim should be counted for their deaths in the comics (especially since I feel like Tim's death was real because everything about it was so up in the air but that's not the point). But for the sake of the timeline of this AU, I didn't include Dick and Tim's deaths. Also, they didn't happen while they were Robin, so while I could feasibly try to squeeze Tim's death in, Dick's wouldn't make sense in this timeline. Anyway, that's my rant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian Wayne got angry a lot. It was just how he was. He was temperamental, biting, even cruel when he wanted to be. No amount of being a hero could change that anger that simmered deep down in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something he tried to work on. After all, he was a hero. He couldn’t let his temper get in the way of saving the day. He knew his childhood played a part in his anger management and he tried his best to work past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he became Redbird, it was because he finally decided he needed to be independent from his father. He was hurt that Batman gave the title of Robin to someone else, and he was angry. He took it out on the girl constantly, belittling her, refusing to train her, refusing to patrol with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Black Mask killed Stephanie Brown and Damian’s view of her changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was fucking livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Robins dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fucking Robins dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, maybe Damian himself was up and walking around again, but Stephanie was the second Robin to die in the line of fire. Stephanie was dead on Bruce’s watch and Damian was fucking livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, it was Stephanie herself who stopped him from killing Black Mask. She appeared back from the dead, revealing that the plan was to hide her in Africa originally, but when she heard he was going after Black Mask, she knew she had to stop him before he did something he’d regret.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jason was a nuisance, Damian decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of dealing with Steph and Tim and Cass, Jason was the final straw. The boy was loud, angry, and reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reminded Damian of himself, and Damian didn’t like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, Damian had mellowed out over the years. He had opened himself up to the idea of having a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These were his siblings, not just his colleagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason would yell at him during patrol for being too overbearing, but then ask him for help on his homework. He would help Tim and Steph come up with ways to prank Damian. He brought even more laughter and joy into the Wayne household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the Joker killed Jason Todd and Damian felt his world slip out from under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three Robins dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three fucking Robins dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph couldn’t stop him this time, he killed the Joker without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce objected, of course. Damian punched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three Robins dead, and he still preached no killing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was livid. Tensions were high in the family, but what was done was done: the Joker was dead, at Damian’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three Robins dead in the line of fire. They could form a club.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/">Check out my tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>